crstfandomcom-20200213-history
The Time Eater
I woke up. I put my shoes on and headed out the door. My friends and I had planned to meet in the woods to hang out. I had no clue what was in store for me that day. I was 15 and stupid and our plan was to light of fireworks in the woods for no reason. So I headed into the woods and met up with our friends. “We need to go in deeper, people might call the cops thinking they’re gunshots.” Said Jacob the leader of our group. I personally thought he was overreacting but I went along with it anyways. We wandered aimlessly around the woods looking for a place to set the fireworks off. Suddenly we were stopped by a strange rustling coming from a thicker part of the woods. “Maybe it’s slenderman coming to kill us!” Said Josh. He was obsessed with internet horror stories and constantly read them. “Keep quiet you’re scaring Lucas.” I said. Lucas was a wimp and constantly freaked out at little things. “Shut up Jace we all know you’re a bed wetter!” Snapped Lucas. Suddenly a huge fight broke out until there was another rustle coming out from the woods. “Is someone going to investigate that?” Asked Lucas. “Shut up it’s probably just a squirrel.” Said Jacob as he started setting up the fireworks. “Well I’m going to investigate.” Said Lucas as he walked into a thick patch of trees and vanished. “Wow looks like Lucas is finally learning to grow a pair.” I said. “Alright all set up!” Said Jacob proudly standing over his fireworks. “Now all we gotta do is wait for Lucas to get back.” He said. We sat and waited for what felt like an hour. “That’s it I’m done waiting!” Shouted Jacob. “Hey we should go check and make sure he’s alright.” Said Josh. “Fine I get out there pipsqueak.” Said Jacob. “Oh no I ain’t going out there!” Said Josh. “I’ll go.” I said fed up with their wimpyness. I headed out toward where he had gone to search for him. I wandered the woods for what seemed like miles until I came across what looked like a person. “Lucas get over here we’re all waiting for you!” I shouted. He stood there unmoving. “Lucas?” I shouted again. Suddenly the figure turned his head and I could tell it was not human. He had a pail white face and a smile that went ear to ear, quite literally may I add. He wore a tattered suit with holes in it revealing glowing balls of, something. The figure reached into his breast pocket to reveal a pocket watch. He hit a button on the watch and it opened. There was a flash of light and everything went black. I woke up. I put my shoes on and headed out the door. My friends and I had planned to meet in the woods to hang out. I had no clue what was in store for me that day. I was 16 and stupid and our plan was to light of fireworks in the woods for no reason. So I headed into the woods and met up with our friends. We went in further until we heard a rustling coming from our right. I had a strange feeling of deja vu but shrugged it off. Lucas went into the woods to investigate and he didn’t come back. I went in after him to check on him when I saw a strange figure. He took out a pocket watch and there was a flash of light and I quickly remembered everything. I woke up. My friends and I had planned to meet in the woods to hang out. I had no clue what was in store for me that day. I was 18 and stupid and our plan was to light of fireworks in the woods for no reason. I looked into the mirror and was surprised by what I saw. Had I grown overnight? I looked a lot more mature than I did the night before. I shrugged it off and left to go out into the woods. We kept walking out until there was a rustling from our right. Suddenly everything came back to me. I remembered the day before, if that even was when it happened. I was completely zoned out until I heard Lucas shout, “Well I’m going to investigate.” I shoved him to the side and ran off into the woods. I needed answers now. I dashed off into the woods not stopping until I saw the figure again. He pulled out his pocket watch and there was a flash of light. I woke up. Was it all a dream? I looked into the mirror to find that I looked around the age of 21! I was furious that I had fallen for the trap again but I needed to find a way to avoid it. I repeated the same process as I had the day before and found myself thrown back in my bed again. I looked fairly similar to before with the exception of a few gray hairs. I assume this is due to the fact that I was already fully grown. I repeated the process as the day before except this time I had a plan. I came across the figure again and just as he pulled out his pocket watch I closed my eyes. To my surprise the plan worked. “What do you want?” I asked the figure. Suddenly the place became darker and I heard a grotesque figure tell me, “You can open your eyes now.” I opened them knowing that I could always try again if he was lying. Luckily he was not. He looked at me. “I feed off of youthfulness, off of the energy of others.” He told me. “Each day you repeat I drain more energy out of you giving the illusion of aging.” I was baffled by this. “Is there any way to get it back?” I asked. “Yes there is, but that would be my death.” He answered. He pointed toward the rips and tears in his suit. “This glowing stuff, that’s the energy I store, this is you.” He said. “Ever wonder why you barely have no childhood memories? I’ve been doing this since you were 6 which in real time would’ve only been about a month ago.” He told me. I was stunned and didn’t know what to think of this situation. I reacted on impulse and lunged at him with my pocket knife. He dodged it, grabbed me, and flashed the pocket watch in my face. I was about 30 now. I left to go repeat the day only to find he was gone. I was so happy to have escaped this torment and I went on with my day. I am now writing this for the world to see. I’ve encountered him a few more times since then and I haven’t a clue how I was able to remember him. Maybe he granted me the privilege just to toy with me but I don’t know. Well anyways this is it. I am now somewhere in my 50s. I have noticed that every time he gets me his power intensifies. One more encounter and I’m sure I’ll be dead. I’m looking out my window as we speak and he’s there waiting for me. I guess this is goodbye…. Source. Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:PROOF DAT SLENDURMAN EXUSTS